


Batman vs Space (And His Not-So-Secret Crush)

by fearnotthedemons



Series: 7 Day Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Humor, M/M, bruce has a schoolgirl crush, clark is a literal ray of sunshine, it's cute, soulmate au (kind of), space happens, they're super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearnotthedemons/pseuds/fearnotthedemons
Summary: Prompt: They somehow end up soul-bonded on an alien planet. Chaos?





	Batman vs Space (And His Not-So-Secret Crush)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize deeply for any and all mistakes but it's midnight and I'm Tired

When Clark had said that there was a disturbance on a nearby planet, Bruce assumed that he or one of the Lanterns would take care of it - after all, that was kind of their job. Bruce was an important member of the League, sure, but he was also human, and not particularly fond of space travel. Besides, he was busy being the vengeance and the night. There was no way he would have to go.

Twenty minutes later Bruce found himself in a spacecraft headed straight for Clark’s mysterious planet. Not. Cool. The man in the red cape had barely given him time to leave Dick in charge of nightly patrols before he was dragged off-planet by the scruff of his cowl. 

The mission (according to Clark) was simple: find the source of the disturbance and restore peace. The only problem was that the Justice League was seriously understaffed at the moment, which was why Bruce had to go along in the first place. All of the members qualified to deal with alien disturbances were busy, leaving only Superman and Batman to team up. They should have known it would be a disaster.

As soon as the pair arrived chaos was evident. The distress signal coming from the planet’s satellites nearly wrecked their ship’s communications coming in. As soon as they cleared the atmosphere, unknown enemy forces tried to shoot them out of the sky. By the time they finally got close enough to the alien city to radio in, they were shot out of the sky, leaving Clark to fly them to safety. The incident reaffirmed that there was nothing Bruce resented more than his inability to fly. Every time Clark flew them someplace - without fail - he carried him bridal-style. It was demeaning. And abhorrent. And Bruce detested everything about the experience and never once thought afterwards about how strong and secure Clark’s arms were. Never. 

When they finally made it to the city, the general in charge was waiting for them. 

“Greetings, Kal-el. Greetings, Bat of the Night. We were afraid you would not make it here in time,” he said in a somber, even tone. 

“Greetings to you, too, General,” Clark replied in his typical friendly manner. He was far too cheerful for a man that had just been shot out of a spaceship. “How can we help?”

The general briefed them on the situation and sent the pair off to do what they did best. Like out of a scene from a comic book, Superman flew into action, destroying enemy ships left and right. Meanwhile, Batman stood at the city’s control center and (after adding a few of his own embellishments) manned the city wall’s defences. It was a hard-fought battle, but ultimately a triumph for the city and its people.

 

“Our people cannot thank you enough for your help on this day,” the general intoned somberly. “Please, join us in celebrating our victory, for truly without you it would not have been possible.”

The celebration feast was extravagant and joyful and exactly what Clark loved the most about helping people. The communion and the openness that they all shared after experiencing what could have been tragedy was one of the most powerful and beautiful things in the universe.

Bruce wasn’t so thrilled. Really he just wanted to go home and get away from Clark’s stupid smiling face that lit up the whole room and made him feel… feelings. The night wasn’t supposed to have feelings! 

As they sat side by side, one looking like a ray of sunshine and the other like stormclouds, the city elder came up to them.

“You must be very happy,” she said to the pair with a twinkle in her eye. “It is rare to find a match like yours.”

Clark beamed at her. “We do make quite a team, wouldn’t you say, Batman?” 

Bruce just grunted. He would have to remember to thank Alfred for designing such an effective cowl; his blush was completely hidden. The night does not blush.

The elder continued, “Yes, those who fight beside one another often forge the strongest bonds of love. It is good that you share this with your partner.”

“Oh! Uh, we’re not - I mean we are partners, but he doesn’t - we don’t--” Clark stammered out, blushing furiously. Bruce said nothing.

The elder just smiled knowingly and walked away. Her work there was done.

After being thanked more times than they could count and being ushered out in the grandest fashion imaginable, Batman and Superman were named Friends of the Planet and given a new and improved spacecraft to get back to Earth. The mission was a huge success, and they both should have been feeling very proud. Instead, they were feeling awkward.

The ride home was uncomfortable, to say the least. Neither could stop thinking about what the elder had said. Finally, when they were nearing Earth, Clark spoke up.

“Bruce, about what the elder said--”

“It’s fine. Let’s forget about it.”

But Clark persisted, “Look, I thought I remembered something about psychic energies on that planet. After a little digging in the archives, I found that they all have some level of telepathy. The elder is always the most powerful telepath, and they also serve as matchmaker for the city they preside over…” 

He gave that soft, meaningful look that Bruce could never resist. 

“Is there something you want to talk about?”


End file.
